A Veil For Autumn
by Enteiisla
Summary: Sansa is on her way to the Eyrie to attend the wedding of Lysa Arryn and Petyr Baelish. Still reeling from the events in Kinds Landing, she is forced into her new persona as Alayne Stone, a bastard born girl. She struggles to hide her identity with Petyr's perceived affections and her Aunt's jealousy. Implied Sansa/Littlefinger - ASOIAF/GoT


**Greetings, this is set to a wonky cross between the book ASOIAF & TV show Game of Thrones combination. (More closely to the book I'd say...) It begins after Sansa is taken from Kings Landing after the Purple Wedding and brought to The Fingers. Fair warning, I do ship Sansa/Littlefinger but the direction I plan on going with this, is a more _implied_ relationship... BUT I can always change my mind ; ) Enjoy **

**...**

* * *

Chapter One

"The ride to the Eyrie will be less than desirable, sweetling," He had spoken offering his hand to ease her up the step. She took his hand politely, while her other hand collected her garb so as not to stumble.  
 _  
Gods… to think if I were to fall in this company – fall full on the sheep pellets below. Oh how cruel they would be._ Sansa mused and graciously clutched the hand tighter for balance.

"But if the gods be good – more so than aboard that merchants bucket." The Lord Petyr had offered her a thin smile to comfort her.

Truth be told, Sansa had been so grateful to be making the ride to the Eyrie by foot. She had grimaced at the idea of having to board another ship so quickly after her time on the Merling King. Petyr must have noticed her discomfort, for he refused passage by sea stubbornly – even though this route would take longer and have both the horses and riders stressed by the time they finally did arrive. There was a mild sense of disdain from the men of the Vale and one Knight had gone so far as to proclaim directly that the company did not have proper provisions for such an unnecessarily longer journey.

"Then I shall see to it that _proper_ provisions be supplied from my personal stock." Petyr Baelish answered with ease. He waved a long finger to a gauntly old man beside the dais, "Bryan, see to it that extra rations of mutton be prepared for the ride. Dig through the cellar and have 2 cases of wine as well. A decent vintage, to help keep the men warm and… comfortable."

The outspoken Knight was not the only one Lord Petyr had managed to persuade that evening. He had managed to thwart a tantrum from his soon to be lady-wife.  
 _  
_Her eyes lifted from her lap to the other travelers in her presence. Her Aunt Lysa whisked her wine in one hand while the other was busy twirling a tuff of hair from Peyr's neck. Lord Petyr sat beside her – his hands lie still at his sides but his lips whispered to her ear. He spoke too softly for Sansa to hear, most likely a wicked tongue or sweet nothings and promises. Lysa threw a light jab at Petyr's cheek, "How deliciously wicked you are!" Another cackle came from her Aunt, Sansa shifted uncomfortably.

 _We shall be at the Eyrie by nightfall, sweetling._ Sansa mouthed the words he had spoken earlier – she needed air and an escape. The Eyrie could not come fast enough. With her surroundings, she could not avoid her Aunts affections toward the man. They had been at it most of the trip – Sansa was quickly learning that her Aunt was far from a pious woman as one could get. Her lips became a frequent visitor on Petyr's flesh and her hands shameless groped at every piece of him.

Her movement did not go unnoticed.

Quickly two icy blue orbs engulfed her, "Does a show of love and adoration displease you, _bastard girl_?" Her Aunt's attention had fully come upon her, irritated.

Sansa jumped, she struggled to find words to respond, "N-no I-I just-"

"Just what? Alayne was it?"

Sansa held her breath a moment, "Y-Y My Lady-" Her eyes turned to Petyr for help. His grey-green eyes were on her but said nothing.

Lysa intrupted her again, "Well _Alayne,_ your Lord Father and I are to be wed. I will tell you this now- When we are wed I plan on doing much and more with my Lord Husband. In the company of others or behind closed doors, but I tell you this- It will not be in secret and will not be done in silence!"

Sansa could feel heat rise to her checks, "Of c-course my lady, forgive my-" Shockingly, her high-borne etiquette still in-tact but fell deaf to Lysa Arryn.

"Do not interrupt me child!" Lysa howled.

 _She is so frieghtening_ Sansa lowered her gaze down. _Gods…_ She could feel the tears swelling in her chaise lurched against the course stone below, this time it was a brief skip. Again, Sansa quickly regained balanced and let her hands fall back into her lap. He had been right, the ride to the Eyrie was becoming most unpleasant but it was the company that had her stomach in knots. She felt as though she could retch.

Just then Petyr's voice rose over Lysa's wailing while he grasped both of his betrothed's hands, "Shhh… My sweet. I assure you, Alayne meant nothing by it."

Coming to her aid, Sansa had the courage to raise her gaze to meet Petyr's.. His lips wore a gentle smile but his eyes remained untouched.

"Oh my love, you've scared her to tears. Hush now – Please forgive my dear silly daughter. I told you my sweet, she grew up with the faith, always accompanied by Setpas and remains a maiden-untouched," He spoke softly with a quiet hint of amusement, "Forgive her…. In-experience."

The heat remained at her cheeks and she swallowed hard, _No. That's a lie. It is not because of my… innocence. But my own blood-my Aunt's lack of…._ Of what?Her thoughts drown out the voices of the two. She had dyed the Tully red from her hair, changed to more common garments and shred all vanities of a high borne.

 _Surely she must recognize me. She must!_

She could build up and wear the mask Lord Petyr had asked her to, but she could not hide from her own blood; could not hide her striking blue-eyes nor her heart. How far would this charade last with her Aunt? She wanted to peal it all away, plead and cry into her Aunt's arms. Beg for her protection and be welcomed into her new home.

The week prior to her Aunt's arrival to the Finger's, Sansa was overcome with joy and excitement. She was thrilled to at last be surrounded by family, someone to love her and offer warm words. She had been a captive at King's Landing too long. _She will know me_ She had mused awaiting her Aunt's arrival that day _At first glance she will know me. She will sweep me into her arms and cry tears of joy to know that the last surviving child of Cat-her older sister is safe. She will!_

She had been so foolish then, just as she had been in King's Landing. At first sight of Sansa, her Lady Aunt turned to her with angry, threatened eyes and said the same words she spoke now. _**Bastard girl.**_

"You would have me believe that her mother had not told her the nature ways of a man and woman?"

With that, Sansa's attention was back on her Aunt, _My Mother?_ "She is dead." _Your own sister._

"Yes yes of course. A common girl to be sure, but pretty enough to seduce my Petyr. You look nothing like him you know, you have his hair perhaps." She took in a sip of wine, her eyes did not leave Sansa's figure, "Perhaps you were taken a fool sweet Petyr. She couldn't be of your seed- It is quite easy to lay with many men and claim the child belongs to the most prosper when you're a whore."

For half a heart beat her vision grew blurry and her hands balled to fists, "My mother… was no whore." A surge of anger came with her words.  
Sansa would not come to meet the consequences of her sudden courage. Before she could receive her Aunts lashes, Petyr's hands had firmly grabbed both sides of Lysa's face and had enveloped her in a hard kiss. A low moan came from her and she squirmed under his touch but he remained still and firm. His eyes slide open to meet Sansa's for one moment, they were a shade darker just now and glowing? She could not read them before they closed again.

Once again Lord Petyr seemed to have come to her aid, she used the opportunity to calm her shaking fists. She used the back of her palms to wipe the wetness from her eyes. Sansa had felt it odd to be again grateful for the man's presence and wondered how long it would continue.

She pulled on the drapes beside her, she could see it now scaled up nearly the sky. The stories of the Vale of Arryn, told of an impregnable castle nestled up against the mountains. Sansa wished she could relish this moment in seeing such a beauty and marvel at what hands of men had built but another lurch had told her they had come to a full stop. It was time to continue the journey up without the comfort of the carriage, and it could not have been more welcomed.

* * *

 **...**

 **Comments and critiques are welcomed - it has been almost a decade since I last wrote for pure enjoyment.**


End file.
